


Everyday Magic

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto meets the angry brother of a customer, a little magic begins to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece I posted on my tumblr, but forgot to post here. I hope you enjoy!

Makoto found himself staring into very angry red eyes. He swallowed and tried to take a step back, but he was already pinned against the table. “Um…”

"It was you wasn’t it?" The angry red head asked.

"I-I don’t know what you mean."

The red head bared his teeth. Very, very pointy teeth, Makoto noted. He started to sweat. “You’re the guy who gave my sister that stupid spell.”

Makoto blinked. “Spell?”

The man’s jaw twitched as he grinded his teeth. “Don’t bullshit around.”

"B-But I’m not. I’m not very good with spells."

"Liar!" The man said and then he swung his fist down.

Makoto closed his eye, flinching.

There was a loud slap, but when no pain followed, Makoto slowly opened his eyes. The stranger was glaring down at the table. Makoto cautiously turned to look and saw there a small gold and red pebble. A chill went through him and suddenly he knew exactly what was going on. He really wished Haru was here. He usually dealt with people like this.

Something must have shown on his face, because suddenly the man was back in Makoto’s face. “So it was you.”

"Yes, but I can explain."

"I don’t want an explanation. I just want you to fix it," the red head growled.

"I-I can try, but first I need to know what happened."

"You don’t know!"

Makoto raised his hand defensively and tried giving the man a warm smile, though he was sure it came out a bit wobbly. “My pebbles they…well, that’s not exactly how it works.”

The red head blinked and then finally backed off. He took off his cap and ran his fingers through his red hair. “Shit. This is just so stupid.”

Makoto watched the worry cross the man’s face and he realized that the man was just worried about his sister. Makoto felt himself soften and he straightened up. “Please, sit down. I’ll get us some tea and you can explain what happened.”

He didn’t wait for the man to say anything else, but hurried and scrambled into the back and put the kettle on. It gave him some time to collect himself and hopefully the man as well. After the kettle whistle and he got the tea, he took it out to his guest and set it on the table.

The man was looking down at the table, his cap off and sitting on the table beside him.

"Just one moment," Makoto said, and hurried to the front. It was still early, but he figured an early lunch wouldn’t hurt given the circumstances. Besides, Haru would be back soon to the shop.

Makoto return back to the table and sat down. “What’s your name?”

The man looked surprise at the question. “Rin, Matsuoka Rin.”

"Ah! Gou-chan’s brother. I’m Tachibana Makoto." Makoto frowned and worried furrowed his brow. "Did something happen to Gou-Chan?"

"She…She…" Rin said and he looked like the words were too devastating to say.

Makoto reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “Please Matsuoka-san.”

He shuddered. “She actually went on a date with him. I just can’t believe it!” He slammed his fist against the table. “Like he is even close to being good enough for my sister.”

Makoto blinked. That hadn’t been what he was expecting. He dropped his hand from Rin’s shoulder and placed it on the table. He tried to make sense of what was going on. “D-did something happened to Gou-chan on her date?”

"No, you bet your ass I made sure of that, but she agreed to go on a second date," Rin said in bewilderment. "That spell you cast must be clouding her judgment."

It finally clicked with Makoto what was going on. A small laugh spilled from his lips before he could hide it.

Rin looked at him with a glare, but it was someone cancelled out by the slight pout on his lips. “Why the hell are you laughing?”

"Sorry, sorry," Makoto said, but he couldn’t stop grinning. "It’s just. It’s very sweet to see a brother who cares for his sister so much."

Rin flushed and looked away. “It’s not like that.”

"Of course," Makoto said with a wide smile. Rin was surprisingly cute.

It was almost like Rin heard his thoughts, because he was glaring at Makoto again. “So can you fix it?”

"I think there might be a misunderstanding," Makoto said, standing up. He walked over to the corner, bypassing all the wonderful painting that hung around the shop until he reached a small fountain filled with pebbles. "The pebbles don’t work like that."

He heard Rin’s chair scrap the floor, but Makoto ignored it, instead intent on his task. He reached into the fountain. As the water flowed over his skin a certain energy slid through him. He bent over and dug his hand deeper, impossibly deeper than what the pond looked from the outside.  Then it clicked and he pulled the pebble out.

"There," Makoto said and turned back around to face Rin.

Rin was staring at him, his mouth gaping open.

Makoto tilted his head. “Are you okay?”

Rin jumped and then a red flush climbed his cheek. “Yeah, yeah. You were getting to some kind of point?”

Makoto smiled. “Yes.” He held out his hand, revealing a stone the color of wet grass with a flush of pink, like the color of fallen cherry blossoms. “The stones aren’t really spells. They are simply a guide. They nudge you in the right direction when you are feeling lost and confused, but it is still up to you to make the decision. I like to think of them as comfort stones.”

He held out the stone. “For you, Matsuoka-san.”

"Rin," Mastusoka said as he stared at the stone.

"Rin then. Please call me Makoto."

Rin nodded and then carefully took the pebble out of Makoto’s palm. His finger brushed against Makoto’s skin.

A shiver went through Makoto’s body and he felt a wave of heat slid over his skin.

Rin caught his eye and for a moment they simply stared at each other. “A guide, huh?”

Makoto swallowed. “Yeah.”

Rin grinned. “All right then. I’ll try it out.” He pocketed the stone and then he was walking to the door with a wave. “See you around Makoto.”

"Uh, bye," Makoto said with a wave.

Rin walked out the door without a backwards glance.

Makoto felt his heart beating fast in his chest and he wasn’t quite sure what was happening. He sat down and tried to calm down. Once he was calm what’s when he noticed the hat. Rin’s hat. It sat on the table, forgotten. Makoto picked it up and smiled.


End file.
